The purpose of the proposed study is to examine how the physical form of housing environments affects the ability of parents and other adult residents to supervise and give support to pre-adolescent children in areas outside the home; to examine how this influences the development of felt support and felt supervision in the child; and to examine how these, in turn, affect the child's involvement in antisocial behavior. The study is exploratory; in addition to examining the anticipated relationships we will seek to discover what factors may be operating when the anticipated relationships are not supported. Two physical design mechanisms--the quality of the link between the apartment and the grounds below and the extension of the zone of influence of the apartment to areas outside it--are derived from past defensible space research and are used to form a physical design typology of apartment types. Four classes are designated within this typology: 1) row-house apartments: 2) apartments within walk-up units; 3) high-rise apartments on the first six floors which face areas where children can play; and 4) high-rise apartments above the sixth floor and those on the first six floors which do not face areas where childran can play. Apartments in housing developments will be sampled in accordance with this typology. In order to keep variation in other factors to a minimum all the respondents will be residents of New York City public housing projects: male and female children, aged nine and ten, and their mothers. Structured interviews will be conducted, individually, with each child and each mother.